Weyoun
Weyoun was the "noble progenitor" of a series of Vorta supervisors, diplomats and administrators in the service of the Dominion during the late 24th century. Like all Vorta, Weyoun was cloned; at least eight copies were known to exist, five of which were encountered by the Federation. ( , et al.) According to Damar, all of the Weyouns had overconfidence in common, which he suggested the Founders ought to consider eliminating from the clones' genetic recipe. ( ) Prior to Weyoun 6, none of the Weyouns had ever turned out defective. Weyoun 7 found the very idea of any of the Weyoun clones committing treason unthinkable. ( ) In 2375, the Cardassian Damar anticipated meeting Weyoun 9, should Weyoun 8's meeting with the Female Changeling end in his death. ( ) This was not to be, as Weyoun 8 was the last clone, the others having been destroyed in an attack on the Vorta cloning facility on Rondac III, which had been chosen for that reason. ( ) Until the death of Weyoun's eighth and final clone, he remained the only "Solid" that the Female Changeling claimed that she had ever trusted. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** Weyoun 4 ** Weyoun 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (as a "phantom") ** (only as part of Sisko's vision) ** (only as a hologram) ** (only as a hologram) ** ** ** ** Weyouns 6 and 7 ** Weyoun 7 ** ** Weyouns 7 and 8 ** Weyoun 8 ** ** ** Background information The role of Weyoun was created specifically for actor Jeffrey Combs by Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler, as Combs' previous appearances on had been in two roles – Tiron and Brunt – for which his face had been covered by heavy prosthetic make-up. (''Star Trek: The Magazine'' Volume 1, Issue 17, p. 16) Combs has said that Weyoun is his personal favorite out of all the Star Trek roles he has played, due to his relatively increased input on the role. The actor has also commented about Weyoun, "I love about him his grace and poise and ruthlessness and loyalty. Something that I really wanted to instill in him was, you know, you kinda have to fly by the seat of your pants. I really didn't know what he looked like, I didn't know anything about the design concept of the character when I arrived that first morning. I'd had a script for a couple of days, but I tend to really get a lot of hints from the outside, that tells me who I am inside. It does with all of us, the kind of shoes you wear tells you who you are. So when the process started, I began to see how sort of royal and regal he was, and there was something kind of Japanese, but also he was the courtier in the court, he was the foppish, coiffed, graceful diplomat who would go from one party to another and make them all run smoothly. And he would do anything he could, with a smile, to make it look as easy as possible, and get exactly what he wanted. So I took a little spice from the French court as well." (Hidden File 02, DS9 Season 7 DVD special features) On another occasion, Combs elaborated, "I didn't think of Weyoun as evil, I think that's a mistake; it's always best to play them as if everything they do is justified. I played him as if he prided himself on how eloquent and elegant he could be, and on his ability to manipulate and cajole. He considered himself really adept at the political game. Sometimes I think he felt misunderstood, but he was a good actor too, feigning shock or surprise. Pretending you're vulnerable and that you're genuinely taken aback by someone's harsh words can be a useful tool, making the other person think that you're off balance when really you're two or three steps ahead." (''Star Trek: The Magazine'' Volume 1, Issue 17, pp. 17-18) Having played several aliens in the Star Trek franchise involving heavy makeup, Combs contrasted his Weyoun makeup with that of a Ferengi; "Weyoun was quite comfortable. It was a longer makeup, even though it looks simpler, because hair was involved; I'd get to a particular place in the makeup and then go get the hair done, and then go back and get finished off. And I could hear quite well, because the ears were little holes." (''Star Trek: The Magazine'' Volume 1, Issue 17, p. 19) Weyoun's distinctive violet/purple eyes were created by the use of elaborate contact lenses. http://www.reocities.com/combsfan/nexuspanel2.html In , Weyoun placed eighth in TV Zone s list of the top twenty science fiction television villains. The Borg Queen was second, Dukat was fourth, Q was eleventh, and Seska was eighteenth. According to the script for "Behind the Lines", his name was pronounced as "WAY-yoon". Apocrypha was said to have had a romantic relationship with one of Kilana's clones in the Millennium novel Inferno. A of Weyoun appears in the final book of the Deep Space Nine: Mission Gamma relaunch series. Like Weyoun 4, he is the commander of a Jem'Hadar attack ship, created from the genetic profile left behind in the Gamma Quadrant. Exactly when this clone was activated is not revealed, though it is assumed he was created after the end of the Dominion War. He later becomes Odo's chief aide whenever he is separated from the Great Link. Weyoun 9 reappears in Olympus Descending, the Dominion entry in the Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series. There, it is revealed that Odo specifically reactivated Weyoun so that he would have a familiar face to interact with in the Dominion, and that he is attempting to train the new clone to think for himself rather than blindly follow orders. Weyoun 9 also continues to collect meaningless trinkets in his quarters, just as Weyoun 5 did. Weyoun later appears in the Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel Raise the Dawn and requests political asylum in the Federation in Original Sin. A is one of several Deep Space Nine characters who appear in the Star Trek Online expansion "Victory is Life", the story of which is set some thirty years after the events of Deep Space Nine, portrayed again by Jeffrey Combs (who also voices Brunt, his other DS9 role). Weyoun serves as one of Odo's adjutants, alongside a Vorta created specifically for the game, Loriss, with whom he has a not-so-friendly rivalry. Weyoun is also the Vorta supervisor for the Jem'Hadar player character, but is revealed later on to be fanatically loyal to the Female Changeling his earlier incarnations had served during the Dominion War. In the mission "Tenebris Torquent", after the Founder is apparently killed by a rabid Hur'q mutant, Weyoun denounces Odo as a traitor for allowing his beloved Founder to die, and orders the Jem'Hadar to kill him and his associates. When the Jem'Hadar refuse, Weyoun takes it upon himself to try and kill Odo, but is rendered unconscious by Dukan'Rex, the Jem'Hadar captain of Odo's flagship, before he can pull the trigger. Odo then has the Jem'Hadar take Weyoun into custody. In the mission "Home", which follows "Tenebris Torquent", Weyoun is said to have been liberated by followers of the Female Changeling and attacks Dr. Bashir, Loriss, Dukan'Rex, and the playable character aboard a Hur'q dreadnought while they work to bring a ketracel-based cure for the Hur'q's madness. He destroys the cure once he arrives, but is later shot and disarmed by Loriss. He demands that Dukan'Rex obey him by killing the others; Dukan'Rex refuses, and shoots Weyoun dead on the spot. Weyoun also replaces the Vorta Eraun in the earlier feature episode series "The 2800", involving the release of the Female Changeling from a Federation prison, and later participates in the next mission "Boldly They Rode" which concerns liberating Deep Space 9 from a Jem'Hadar fleet. External links * * * de:Weyoun es:Weyoun fr:Weyoun it:Weyoun ja:ウェイユン nl:Weyoun pt:Weyoun Category:Vorta